


you're the only one I want to touch (you've gone straight to my head)

by leatherlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Eating, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/pseuds/leatherlord
Summary: The Grumps finally have a small break from touring. Whatever feelings they might have for each other get more muddled after Arin thinks he catches Dan fucking himself on their tour bus.They make it a few days in relative normalcy before it all comes to a head in their hotel room — one of the beds in the room breaks, leaving only one to share, leaving Arin with a homosexual crisis, and leaving Dan to confront Arin about why exactly he's been acting so fucking weird.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	you're the only one I want to touch (you've gone straight to my head)

"It's fucking awesome to finally have a few days off from our tour," Dan says, stretching in his lawn chair outside of their tour bus. His shirt rides up, exposing his belly.

Arin zeroes in on the patch of skin that shows briefly before Dan is lowering his arms and smiling at Arin in that easy way of his.

Arin's gaze flicks away back to his phone and he plasters a grin onto his face. "Hell yeah, dude. This is great. It's nice to have a break."

They sit in a nice silence, but eventually Dan gets up and tells Arin that he's going to go take "an extended nap" on their bus and Arin doesn't really think anything of it. They nap frequently, especially during their tours.

Generally Arin avoids the bus while Dan naps, but after half an hour of fucking around on his phone, Arin realizes he needs his charger.

Arin toes off his shoes, leaving them outside, and quietly steps up onto the bus. He creeps down the hallway, stopping just outside the archway to the living quarters. He hears strange noises coming from Dan's bunk, and he's not quite sure what he's hearing.

He sneaks in further, head cocked, trying to discern what the fuck he's listening to. He stops just outside of Dan's curtain and Arin's ears pick out quiet moaning and slick, rhythmic noises. 

Arin chances an incredulous glance at Dan's bunk. The curtain is pulled almost all the way shut, but it's open enough that Arin can see Dan's bushy hair on his pillow.

The curtain moves as Dan rearranges himself behind it and suddenly Arin sees Dan; his head is thrown back and his face is twisted in pleasure. Arin's suddenly paralyzed as his mouth goes dry at the sight.

He has absolutely no idea what to do and then Dan opens his eyes and sees Arin staring.

Arin sees a furious blush come over Dan's face. Arin opens his mouth to stutter some excuse or apology, maybe to crack a joke, but as he does so, Dan takes a hand and grabs the curtain and tugs it shut the rest of the way without saying anything. 

This isn't the first time they've caught each other on the bus and it certainly won't be the last, but this time feels different to Arin. He makes sure his footsteps are heavy and loud as he hurries his way off of the bus.

He's not sure _ why _ it feels different this time. All the other times they would just crack a joke and it would loosen the awkwardness and they would be on their way. Now though...

Now there was tension. And Arin was certain there had been slick, rhythmic sounds and a squeaking mattress coming from the bunk, different than the usual hand on skin sounds he was used to. It sounded almost like...

Well, Arin supposes, it sounded almost exactly like when Suzy got her hands on a dildo and used it on Arin, minus their specific moans.

And now Arin knows why Dan was so embarrassed and twitchy about the whole thing. He's almost _ certain_, and would take the bet if asked, that Dan was fucking himself with a dildo.

And Arin isn't sure what to do with the information, isn't sure what to do with _ himself _. His heart is thudding in his chest as he paces outside the bus doors, as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth.

And he's _ still _ not sure what to say or do when Dan comes down the bus stairs a few minutes later, fully dressed, with a smile on his face for Arin, acting like nothing happened. If Arin didn't know Dan so fucking _ well _ , he would almost say that Dan was fine, totally normal. But he _ does _ know Dan that well, and Dan is acting almost too nonchalant, and is shifting his eyes away from Arin whenever Arin looks at him. 

An awkward silence descends on them, and Arin is the one to break it when he decides to ask, "So... You wanna talk about it?"

Dan jumps a little, startled, a blush creeping up his neck, but he clears his throat and says in a seemingly normal tone, "Uh... Nah, not really," and then breezes past Arin to fuck off somewhere else, so that Arin _ definitely _ doesn't get a chance to talk about it with him.

Arin isn't satisfied with this interaction, but at this point Dan is too far off to call back, and besides, Arin is pretty sure Dan would hedge Arin's questions and leave both of them feeling frustrated.

So instead of going after Dan, Arin climbs back onto the bus, climbs into his bunk, and settles in for a mid-afternoon nap after setting his alarm.

Unfortunately, his body is tense and his mind is racing with thoughts of Dan, and he can't relax enough to get to sleep. 

Fifteen minutes pass according to Arin's phone, and he sighs and finally figures out that a nap just isn't going to happen at the moment. His mind is just too full of _ Dan _ and his imagination runs wild. 

Flashes of Dan, naked in his small bunk, feet braced against the far wall, legs spread as wide as he can manage given the limited space… One hand reaching down between his cheeks — tentative, lubed fingers probe at his hole; the other hand wraps around his cock, pumping slightly to urge his flagging erection back up… Then Dan taking a modest realistic dildo from beside himself and slicks it up quickly, long fingers shaking slightly from excitement and nerves. Dan is lining up the dildo with his hole, pressing it in with a whimper. He adjusts quickly and starts pumping the dildo in and out of himself, his eyes slipping shut in ecstasy, humping into the air. His other hand raises to his chest to tweak a nipple. He moans in bliss and then sighs, "_ Arin_," as the tip of the dildo brushes past his prostate. 

Arin is sliding his hand down into his pants, fully intent on touching himself and continuing the fantasy of Dan fucking himself with a dildo, when a clearer "Arin?" is heard from the front of the bus and the fantasy is shattered.

Panicked, Arin pulls his hand out of his sweats and tugs the curtain on his bunk shut quickly, before Dan sees him, and pretends to be asleep when he hears Dan call out another tentative "Arin?" from the front of the bus.

His heart is hammering in his chest and guilt, hot and thick, steals over his body in a wave. Arin looks from his hand to his dick, still concealed in his pants and feels disgusted that he would ever use his best friend's pleasure for his own pleasure like that, even if it was only in his mind.

Arin turns over onto his side to face the wall. His dick is still semi-hard and the guilt steals over him all over again.

He could freely admit to himself that he had had feelings for Dan in the past, and those feelings definitely had included sexual thoughts, too. But it had _ never _ gone that far in his mind, and Arin wasn't quite sure what to do about it all.

So instead of worrying about it too much, Arin forces himself to relax and manages to fall into an uneasy sleep. He decides he can figure it all out later.

\---

When Arin wakes later, he feels significantly better. The guilt is still there, though. So when Dan asks if he wants to grab dinner, Arin is uncertain whether he should agree or not.

Dan sees his hesitation and grins, elbowing him in good fun. "Come on, man! We haven't gotten dinner together in _ so long _."

Snorting, Arin shakes his head but gestures for Dan to lead the way out of the bus. "It was just last night, but if that's what '_so long_' means to you, then I guess that's fair."

They end up at a hole in the wall Italian place just down the road and decide to sit down for dinner. Arin usually doesn't mind sitting down to eat with Dan, but here where they sit at a small table for two across from each other, Arin has a hard time looking his friend in the eye while they wait for their food.

Dan seems to notice something is amiss because he keeps looking at Arin strangely and Arin avoids his gaze as best he can. Whenever Dan opens his mouth to say something, Arin interrupts with nonsensical subjects to keep Dan off the one subject that absolutely shouldn't be brought up.

It's easier to navigate into safer conversation once their food arrives. Their mouths are so full of pasta and bread that they can't say more than a few words to each other before the other has their mouth full again.

Arin finds it funny, as they're walking back to the bus, that _ he's _ the one who is avoiding the conversation now. He sneaks a glance at Dan and finds the other man gazing up at the stars as they walk.

Dan must feel Arin's gaze on him because he tears his eyes from the heavens above and looks curiously at Arin, a question in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but must decide against saying anything because he closes it and turns forward again.

When they get back to the bus, Arin pops in a DVD and flops onto the surprisingly comfy couch. He's pretty sure that Dan has given up trying to talk to him, because now he's grabbing snacks from their limited cupboard space to share with Arin, and he doesn't have that probing, questioning look on his face anymore. Arin relaxes into the cushions and pats the spot literally right next to him, inviting Dan to join him.

Dan settles in next to Arin with his snacks. Arin is about to start the movie when Dan startles him by placing a hand on his thigh and his heart leaps into his throat.

Arin looks from Dan's face, to the hand, and back again and then clears his throat. "May I help you, Daniel?" he asks.

Dan tries to smile innocently but it ends up looking a little lecherous. Arin can't handle this sudden attention and glances away from Dan, trying to turn his attention to the little TV screen. "What, Dan?" he tries again.

Dan grabs Arin's chin gently and pulls his face back to face him, and Arin gasps a little. Dan's expression is placid now. 

"Arin," Dan starts, serious. "You're one of my best friends. Will you do me the honor of… grabbing my favorite blanket from my bunk for me?"

Arin lets out a puff of air he hadn't realized he was holding. "Well, jeez, Dan. Don't make it sound so damn romantic," he grumbles, and gets up from the seat. 

He's a bit nervous as he walks down the aisle to the scene of the earlier crimes. _ It's just a blanket, you fucking coward _ , he admonishes himself as he snatches Dan's _ favorite _ blanket from the disorganized pile that looks like it's growing and escaping from the bunk.

Arin is totally unprepared when he runs smack dab into Dan as he's turning around to walk back to the bench. "Dan? What?" Arin's dazed and hasn't moved away from Dan. Dan takes the opportunity to push Arin against the wall next to his bed and stays in his personal space.

Honestly, Arin is finding it a little hard to breathe, but he doesn't want Dan to figure out how off-kilter his move has made him, so he forces himself to say, "Dammit, Dan, why did I bother getting up to get you this goddamn blanket if you were going to get up a second later and follow me anyway?"

Dan doesn't answer this question. He's looking down at Arin a little curiously and then flicks his gaze over to his own bunk, then back to Arin. And Arin is beginning to sweat a little.

"Come on, Danny, we gotta go watch the movie," he all but pleads, hoping the nickname will knock Dan out of whatever shit he's pulling. He makes to move back to the bench, but Dan's arm goes up and boxes him in. Anger cuts through Arin's nerves and he bites out, "Cut the shit, Dan. What the fuck?"

Dan's curious expression changes into one of annoyance instead and his body tenses as he leans in close and gets into Arin's face. "No, _ you _ cut the shit, _ Arin_. You've been acting mighty _ fuckin' _ weird since you caught me in my bunk earlier. First you joked about wanting to talk about what happened, and then all of a sudden you're all shifty and stick to topics like the fucking _ weather _ when talking to me after your nap? Yeah, sure, _ I'm _the one who needs to cut the shit, Arin."

Arin has no idea what to say. His mouth is open, his throat working to say something, but nothing comes out. He knows he's been acting shifty as fuck, but he hadn't expected Dan to pick up on it. 

But isn't that exactly what he thought about Dan earlier? How they knew each other so fucking well that he could tell when Dan was acting fishy, even when he was trying to act normal? It would make sense for it to go the other way, too. Of fucking _ course _ Dan would pick up on his weird ass behavior.

Arin just shakes his head and shrugs a little, his shoulder brushing Dan's arm. Dan's gaze is drawn to where they're touching and his harsh expression falls into one of confusion. To Arin, he looks a little bit lost.

Dan makes an annoyed sound and pushes away from the wall, from Arin. He can't seem to meet Arin's gaze anymore, the angst gone from him for the moment.

"I'm going to sleep," Dan whispers dully, sounding defeated, and grabs onto the blanket still in Arin's hands. He tugs gently.

"But what about the movie?" Arin asks stupidly. He relaxes his fists and allows the blanket to fall from his grasp. 

Dan just shakes his head and climbs into his bunk. "Watch it yourself, Arin," he quips, tugging the curtain closed.

Arin stares hard at the curtain, watching it move as Dan moves behind it. His mind is curiously blank, and he makes his way down the aisle back to the TV and the DVD menu playing quietly, and hits play.

Arin sits down on the bench next to all of the snacks Dan had grabbed. 

He feels like the entire encounter has given him whiplash.

\---

Several days pass. 

Arin had been nervous about Dan's seemingly random outburst on the bus, but nothing ever came of it. The morning after, Dan had been as cheery as he usually was. And Arin had breathed a sigh of relief.

Things seem like they're back to normal — for the most part.

They're staying in a hotel for a few nights, planned months in advance of this tour, but this could not have come at a better time for Arin. Sleeping across a narrow hallway on a bus from Dan is straining their suddenly fragile friendship.

Arin knows better than to ask Dan what the fuck was going on the other night. That would just start something weird between them all over again.

So for now, he and Dan make their way up to their room — two queen beds all made up are waiting for them, and they look inviting as _ fuck _ considering the late hour.

"I call the bed closest to the window!" declares Dan, and Arin laughs and shakes his head as Dan jumps high and lands on the bed—

—and the bed immediately falls to the ground, the wood holding the mattresses up collapsing too easily under Dan's weight.

Arin bursts out laughing and then, noticing Dan's surprised expression, starts laughing even harder, doubling over. Dan joins in once the initial shock wears off and he carefully crawls off the mattress and stands next to Arin.

"There's no way that just collapsed because of me, right?" Dan looks to Arin, a little nervous, then back to the bed. "I really don't want to be charged for that."

Arin wipes the tears from his eyes and sobers at Dan's expression. A giggle slips out anyway as Arin tells him, "Dude. I have no idea. It broke way too easily for your skinny ass, but who knows if they'll believe us."

"Us?" Dan sounds so hopeful that Arin will be with him when he delivers the news that it hurts, though Arin can tell he's joking.

Arin elbows Dan in the arm. "Yeah, 'us!' Did you think I was just gonna let you go down there by yourself, throw you to the wolves? Hell no!"

Dan laughs, throwing an arm around Arin's shoulders and wheels him around to head out to the main lobby. Arin ignores his heart fluttering and laughs along with Dan, instead.

Even after they explain that the bed must have already been broken for it to have collapsed so easily, the receptionist says they'll have to be charged for the bed. 

"Can we at least get a new room with two working beds since we're paying for the broken one?" Arin asks.

The receptionist looks legitimately apologetic as she clicks around on her computer. "I'm sorry, sir. We're all booked up for tonight. We can always wheel a comfortable folding bed into the room for you, if you'd like," she offers.

Arin takes a breath to let her know that yes, that would be great, and he'd just let Dan take the regular bed, but Dan pipes up. "No, thanks. We'll just share the working bed. Thanks anyway, though."

She smiles at them, saying something, and Dan laughs, but all Arin hears over and over in his head is Dan saying, oh so fucking casually, _ We'll just share the working bed. _ His heart shoots into his throat and he's having a hard time not freaking the _ fuck _ out. He knows his eyes are too wide and he probably looks scared shitless.

Which is why it's unsurprising when Dan's laugh trails off as he looks at Arin and concern crosses his features. Dan thanks the receptionist and links Arin's arm in his, pulling him away towards the elevators. "Come on, Arin. Let's get you to bed."

Arin just grunts, allowing Dan to drag him back to their room. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and he's astounded that Dan can't feel it, or if he does, he doesn't mention it, and Arin is grateful for that.

Once they're back in the room and the door is locked behind them, Dan unlinks their arms. He grabs Arin's shoulders and steers him to sit down on the edge of the bed —_the _ bed. The singular bed that they both have to sleep in tonight— then pats Arin's arms reassuredly and takes a step back.

Arin's upper arms burn where Dan was touching him.

And Arin wants to bolt right the fuck outta there, but Dan has planted himself directly in front of Arin and is staring down at him, his arms crossed across his chest. So Arin avoids his eyes, instead.

He chances a glance at Dan a silent moment later.

Dan is still staring at him, though his expression is less concerned and more incredulous now, his eyebrow raised questioningly. One of his arms comes out from the fold, palm up, as if to ask Arin, _ Well? _

Arin takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to come up with something he could say that won't totally fuck him.

He's got nothing, so he puffs out a breath, glances at Dan, and shrugs.

Dan sighs, closing his eyes, and brushes his hands through his hair, mirroring Arin's frustration; he bunches it up into a ponytail and then lets it fall back down to his shoulders, loose. When he opens his eyes again, he looks calmer, more clear headed, more sure of what he's going to say.

It scares the shit out of Arin.

But this is _ Dan_, and _ anything _that Dan is going to say to Arin will work itself out in the end. It always does.

So Arin sits up straighter and looks Dan in the eye. He gives Dan a small, genuine smile, and nods. _ Go ahead _.

Arin stomach roils with nerves, but he doesn't try to escape anymore. This conversation with Dan _ has _ to happen if they ever want to be normal again.

Dan waits a moment before speaking, gathering his thoughts. He takes a breath to begin, but then stops himself. Abruptly, he sits down on the bed next to Arin, facing him just enough that their knees are touching. He grabs one of Arin's hands, the one closest to him, and clasps it in both of his own. They're kind of clammy, and Arin would be just a little grossed out if Dan wasn't so _ damn _ endearing.

Finally, Dan speaks, his gaze resting on their joined hands. "Listen, Arin. I know things have been kinda super weird between us these past few days. I have some thoughts about it, but I'd like to hear what you think about everything, first." He catches Arin's gaze and squeezes their hands. "Only if you want to, of course."

Arin smiles at Dan's earnestness. "Of course I want to, Danny. I'm just not sure where to start, honestly. Shit's been a little nuts the past few days."

Dan chuckles and nods. Arin is a little mesmerized as he looks at Dan, his hair bobbing with the motion.

"Yeah, you can say that again. For me, I feel like everything started going weird when you caught me in my bunk on the bus that day." A blush crawls over Dan's neck to his cheeks, but his gaze on Arin doesn't waver. "Why were you so weird about it, anyway? It's not like we haven't caught each other in our bunks before."

Arin's hand tightens in Dan's as he thinks back to a few days earlier. Of the slick, rhythmic sounds of Dan fucking himself coming from behind the curtain. Of the way his thoughts filled in the details with ease. Of the way his body had responded to those thoughts. Of how _ he _wanted to be the one with Dan, opening Dan up with his fingers, positioning himself to push into Dan as he watches Dan's face—

Abruptly, Arin removes his hand from Dan's grasp and turns from him as his body responds again to the direction his thoughts have taken him. He can feel a flush on his face, and he feels like he's breathing too loudly. 

But he doesn't leave the bed. Doesn't bolt like he has before.

Instead, he shakes his head of the too-detailed thoughts and turns his face towards Dan again, but he can't quite meet Dan's eyes. He takes a deep breath and says in a rush, "I… thought I heard you fucking yourself with a dildo, okay? Suzy uses one on me sometimes, and it sounds just like what I heard. And my brain kinda got out of hand with fantasizing and I was imagining it… imagining _ you _." Arin looks to the floor, mortified.

"Oh," is all Dan says at first.

Arin dredges up some courage and peeks at Dan's face. He notices that Dan's blush is definitely rosier than it was a moment ago and his face is carefully blank as he watches Arin.

The silent moment stretches until Arin can't take it anymore and he bursts out, "Dan, _ please _ say something other than 'oh.' You're killing me here." He concentrates on keeping his gaze on Dan's face.

"Okay, okay," Dan concedes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. He seems to steel himself as he sits up and looks in to Arin's eyes once more. "What if I told you that I _ was _, uhh, using a dildo on myself?" His gaze slips away as he waits for Arin's response.

Arin blinks in surprise. "I'd say that I'm still somehow surprised, even though I definitely thought you were anyway. And then there's the whole thing where I should have bet money on that fact. And, oh, what was the other thing?" Arin then taps a finger to his lips a few times, pretending to be in thought. "Oh, right! What happened to Mr. Dan 'I'm never doing butt stuff' Avidan? Because it certainly seems like this wasn't your first time aboard the self-buttfuck train!"

A giggle slips out of Dan, even as the blush stays high on his cheeks and he can't quite look Arin in the eye just yet. "Well, I got curious, Arin, okay? You're always going on about how good it can feel, and I wanted to know!" He sighs. "And maybe I wanted more than that, too, but I didn't know what to do about it, so I just got a fuckin' dildo instead." This last part is little more than a whisper, and Arin has to lean in to hear him. 

Arin's body seems to realize what Dan is hinting at before his brain does; his heart jumps up into his throat and races, his stomach flips uncomfortably, and his mouth goes dry. 

Arin can't let Dan's admission go without knowing explicitly what he meant. Otherwise they'd just be back to they were before — still fumbling around each other, still confused. So he manages to ask, eyes flicking between Dan's own, "What do you mean, Danny?"

The other man inhales sharply at the nickname and straightens up. Arin notices Dan's pupils dilate, and his heart beats ever harder. 

"It means… it means that I have feelings for you, Big Cat," Dan admits. His fingers quiver as he grabs Arin's hands in his own once again. "And I know that there's a bunch of repercussions to contend with because of those feelings, but there it is. I love you and I want you, Arin. So, so badly." His voice cracks with those last words, and Arin sees tears swimming in Dan's eyes.

Arin squeezes Dan's hands and holds that pressure, the grip of their hands the only thing tethering him to the moment. He feels lightheaded, almost like he's going to pass out.

But it's not from nervousness or fear, like he'd been feeling so often over the past few days. It's joy. Pure joy at hearing Dan share his feelings, the feelings that match Arin's own.

Breaking free one of his hands from their death grips is hard, but Arin manages it. He gently cups Dan's chin between his fingers, tilting his friend's head up. Arin wants Dan to see his smile, see the love in his eyes as he says, "I know just how you feel, Danny. I love you, and I want you, too."

Arin can feel Dan start to shake between his fingers, and suddenly he's got a face full of bushy hair as Dan throws himself at Arin, enveloping him in an emotional hug. He hears a sob in his ear, and then he's being peppered in kisses, starting from just under his lobe, down his jaw, and finally, _ finally _, Dan plants a lingering kiss on Arin's lips. 

They're both smiling into the kiss, both holding onto each other. Eventually they break away, breathless. Arin's heart, which has mostly been in his throat the past few days, has finally settled back in his chest, though it's still beating hard and it's full with love.

They touch their foreheads together, hands moving in sync to hold onto the backs of each other's necks tenderly. 

The silence is nice, but Arin can't resist when he asks a moment later, "So… a dildo, huh?"

Dan lets out a breathless laugh, pulling his face away from Arin's, the blush returning to his cheeks. "Yeah, a dildo. Like I said, I wanted to see what the fuss was about."

Arin waits a few seconds before following up with, "....And are you going to _ show _ me this dildo at any point? I need details, Dan, details!"

The blush continues to spread but Dan laughs outright. "Yeah, Arin. Of course I'll show you. But I'd kinda like to see the real thing now?" He sounds a tad nervous, and his hands are shaking ever so slightly as he reaches down and slips the tip of his finger into the waistband of Arin's sweats and tugs on the elastic playfully.

"Jesus, Dan." Arin is a little breathless as Dan gazes heatedly at him, his finger still dipped into the waist of the sweatpants. "Yeah, I mean, let's do this. Get on up there, champ." Arin gestures toward the pillows, and Dan gets up on his knees and crawls his way up the mattress, earning him a swat on one asscheek. 

Arin watches Dan settle in against the pillows with a soft look in his eyes. He's honestly never felt such love for someone before, even in the wake of arousal Dan has lit in him. He takes a deep breath and leans across the bed to touch Dan's hand for a second to get his attention, though it isn't necessary because Dan hasn't taken his eyes off of Arin since their admissions.

"What's up, Big Cat? Having second thoughts?" Dan asks this nonchalantly, but Arin can see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, in the way Dan worries his bottom lip between his teeth, how he's hugging his arms around himself to keep himself together. 

Before the doubt can seep further into Dan's mind, Arin clambers up the bed next to him and envelopes Dan into his strong arms. He presses a kiss to Dan's head and squeezes tightly, trying to press all the love he feels for Dan into this one action. "Listen to me, Dan. I am absolutely not having second thoughts about you, not even for a moment. I _ love _ you, Dan, okay?" Dan lets out a shaky breath and nods, and the movement tickles Dan's hair against Arin's nose. "I just wanted to take a second to _ breathe _ and make sure we're on the same page here." Arin pulls back from the hug to get a better read on Dan's feelings and finds Dan a little misty eyed.

"I love you, too, Big Cat. Sorry about that. Just my bullshit pulling-away-from-something-good thing again. I freaked out for a second."

Arin shakes his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. This is all pretty new for us…. Well, not the flirting part, but the confessing our feelings and everything part is new. It's scary. I get it, Danny. But we're good. We're good together, and that's not going to change because we're taking this to the next step."

Dan nods, surging forward to press a frantic but passionate kiss to Arin's lips. Arin gasps into it, and Dan takes the opportunity to suck on Arin's bottom lip and to snake his hands up into silky hair.

They kiss for a few moments more before Arin places his hands against Dan's chest and pushes him far enough back where he can't sneak more kisses to Arin's pouty lips.

"Whoa, wait a second, Danny!" he laughs. "This is what I wanted to talk about. I know we joked about the dildo and everything, and about me, uh…" Arin falters, searching for the right words. "'Fucking you' sounds too crass, but 'making love' is kinda cheesy… Anyway, I wanted to make sure we're on the same page, like I said. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, okay?"

Dan places a hand on Arin's upper arm. "Arin?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"I mean this in the most loving way possible… But I needed you to stick your dick in me, like, _ yesterday _ ." He punctuates his last words by squeezing Arin's arm. "By the way, I salivate over your _ goddamn _ arms _ every _time you wear one of those ridiculous tank tops."

Arin gasps in mock indignation. "They're not ridiculous, Daniel. They're the height of fashion."

"Okay, you're right. They're not ridiculous. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to jump you every time you wear one from now on. It might get a bit awkward at the office. So please, continue wearing them. It definitely won't distract us from getting any work done." Dan's eyes scan over Arin's arms appreciatively and he squeezes one last time before releasing his grip with a sigh. "Anyway, if you don't manhandle me at least once tonight I'm going to be very disappointed."

"Christ, Dan." Arin _ loves _ this new side of Dan. The side that shares his turn ons and kinks with Arin, the side that can talk about them nonchalantly but is definitely for Arin's benefit, so he can take the information and use it to both of their advantages. 

Dan throws himself against Arin as a laugh tinkles out of him, his hand to his chest. Dan turns to Arin and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek but Arin turns his head at the last second and the kiss lands with a smack against Arin's lips. Dan's laugh turns into a sputter and he rolls his eyes but doesn't complain, and then Arin captures his bottom lip lightly between his teeth and tugs gently. 

A gasp falls from Dan and it's Arin's turn to chuckle. He grasps a solid handful of Dan's hair and pulls, and Dan's head falls back, exposing his neck. Arin kisses along the strong jaw in front of him and down his neck to the juncture where it meets Dan's shoulder, pulling back the collar to the other's t-shirt. He starts sucking at that spot, causing Dan to gasp aloud again.

"Wait, Arin, wait."

Arin pops his mouth off of Dan's neck immediately. "Danny? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing bad, Big Cat. I fucking love you sucking on my neck, I really do, but you can't leave marks. What if someone sees them?"

"Oh. Shit." Arin glances at the spot where he had been sucking. "The spot looks a little red, but nothing that won't fade after a few minutes." Dan sighs in relief and then Arin grins mischievously. "I guess I'll just have to move my mouth elsewhere on you… South, perhaps?"

Dan whines at Arin's words. "Fuck, Arin. Fuck."

"I know, right? Now how about we take some of these clothes off, huh?"

They break apart and move until they're both kneeling on the mattress. Dan tugs his own shirt off and flings it across the room to the defunct bed so fast that Arin bursts out laughing, his own shirt having only come up to his chest.

"Hurry it up, Big Cat." Dan grasps the edge of Arin's shirt and pulls it over Arin's head for him, where it gets stuck for a second until Dan gives a sharp tug and it pops off. Dan tosses it over to where his own shirt is and then turns back to Arin and runs his hands down the chest in front of him. "Christ, Arin. Are you really mine?"

Arin notices that Dan looks dazzled as he asks this and his usual joking reply dies before it reaches his lips. "I am abso-fuckin'-_lutely _ yours, Dan. Now let me get my mouth back on you or I'm going to go crazy." 

His hands grasp Dan's muscular upper arms, guiding him back down to the pillows and then pulls on Dan's legs so that they're straight out in front of him. Watching Arin, Dan laces his hands together behind his head and settles comfortably into the pillows.

Arin knee-walks over to Dan, carefully lifting his thighs over Dan's legs until he's straddling them. He clamps his thighs shut around Dan's, trapping the other man. He hears a hitch in Dan's breathing as he does so, and this lights a fire in Arin.

"Give me your hands, Danny," Arin demands.

Dan lets out a gasp. "What?"

"Give me your hands," he repeats. 

Dan hesitantly brings his hands from behind his head and holds them out to Arin. Arin grabs ahold of Dan's wrists with each of his own hands and brings them down to Dan's waist. He holds them at Dan's side with an iron grip. 

"Let me know if this is too much," Arin whispers. Dan doesn't answer, just nods at Arin, starstruck as he looks between Arin's face and the grip his hands are in.

Arin gives Dan a sultry smile and he leans down, kissing and nipping his way down Dan's chest. The chest hair tickles Arin's face and it surprises him to find it so hot. 

His mouth follows a straight line down Dan's body to his stomach. In a fit of inspiration, Arin delves his tongue into Dan's belly button and Dan _ shouts _, his wrists twisting in Arin's grip. His fingers dig into the flesh of his own thighs as Arin flicks his tongue. 

Arin strengthens his grip on Dan's wrists and chuckles as Dan wiggles beneath him and moans. His mouth moves ever lower, lips grazing jutting hip bones. Arin's mouth latches on to that spot and he _ sucks _.

Dan shouts again, twisting his wrists in Arin's grip even more. Arin lets go and Dan's hands immediately end up in Arin's hair, winding the strands between his fingers. He starts tugging urgently, and Arin unlatches his mouth from Dan's hip.

Dan whines, tugging on Arin's hair again, trying to pull him back up to his lips. Chuckling, Arin obliges, moving his torso back up Dan's body, though the grip his thighs have on Dan's legs don't let up. 

"What is it, Danny?" Arin teases, inches from Dan's face. 

Dan puckers his lips and pecks Arin once quickly on the lips before settling back down into the pillows, arms behind his head. His hair is fanned out around him, his face content as he looks at Arin. Arin's heart squeezes in his chest.

Dan cracks a smile as Arin stares at him. "Like what you see, Hanson?"

Arin leans down, pressing his body to Dan's and trails his lips along Dan's jaw. "Absolutely, Avidan. I can't wait to see the rest of you," he whispers. Arin punctuates his words with a squeeze of his thighs around Dan's legs and little nips to his skin.

The words and squeezes send a shiver through Dan and he brings his hands back out to grasp at Arin's hips. He attempts to lift his hips, to get some sort of friction, but Arin's weight is too much for him. He can do nothing but groan as Arin continues his kisses.

Eventually everything becomes too much for Dan; they've both still got their pants on and his cock is straining in his pants. He tugs on Arin's hair to get his attention. 

Arin is flushed and grinding little circles against Dan when his hair is tugged. He gasps and pulls away from kissing Dan's neck, his eyes taking a moment to adjust as he stares down at Dan. "'Sup, Daniel?"

"I'm going to scream if you don't take our pants off and get this show on the road, Arin."

He looks so serious that Arin can't help but laugh and he climbs off of Dan and then the bed. Gripping the hem of his pants and biting his lip, he's suddenly a little nervous. He hasn't been newly sexually naked in front of someone for awhile.

But Dan's looking at him with such enthusiasm and desire that Arin says aloud, "Fuck it," and tugs his sweats down his legs to his calves, where they then fall the rest of the way down.

He's not wearing underwear, a fact which Dan appreciates if his eyeing Arin's body is anything to go by. Dan's gaze zeroes in on Arin's cock and Arin works hard not to cover himself. 

"Christ, Arin." Dan sounds a little breathless. "That's… certainly more substantial than my dildo."

Blushing, Arin steps out of his pants and onto the bed, crawling right next to Dan. "Your turn," Arin whispers as he undoes Dan's belt and pants. He grasps the pants and boxers and begins pulling them down over Dan's legs, and Dan lifts his hips to help the process. The pants make it to his thighs before a hard, rosy cock springs out, hitting Dan's stomach with a soft _ thwack _. 

Giggling, Dan tries to hide, turning his blushing face into his hair. After a beat, he steals a glance at Arin.

Arin is staring openly at him with awe. "Oh, fuck, Dan." 

This reaction encourages Dan, and he comes out of hiding. He cocks his hip and runs his hand down his body. Once he reaches his dick, he grasps it at the base, holding it for Arin to look at. "Like what you see, Big Cat?"

Arin groans and nods. He tugs Dan's pants off the rest of the way and tosses them to the floor. "I can't wait to get my mouth back on you, Danny. Hold your cock still for me?" 

"Fuck," Dan whispers, staring at Arin. "Absolutely."

Arin holds onto one of Dan's hips and uses his other hand to grasp the hard cock, entwining their fingers together at the base. He winks at Dan before bending over. His lips pucker and he plants a kiss onto Dan's glistening tip.

Dan's body twitches as he watches Arin. Arin backs away from the head for a moment and Dan can see a strand of precum stretching to Arin. He inhales sharply when he hears Arin moan as he takes a moment to lick his lips.

"You taste so _ fucking _ good, Dan," Arin whispers, plunging his head back down, his tongue outstretched. He licks from the base, teasing his tongue along their entwined fingers, up to the tip. His tongue swirls there for a moment, tasting the velvety head, and then he opens his mouth wide and envelopes as much as he can of Dan's dick into his mouth. Arin _ sucks _, hollowing his cheeks, flicking his tongue along the shaft.

Dan shouts, both of his hands flying into Arin's hair. "Ho-holy shit, Arin," he sputters.

Arin hums pleasantly and lets go of the hard suction around the cock in his mouth and then begins bobbing his head, making everything nice and slick. He takes care to pop his lips over the head every once in awhile as he bobs, earning a shaky moan from Dan each time. His tongue continues its ministrations, swirling around the glans often.

Dan is a mess a few minutes later. His hands have ventured away from Arin's head; one is bunching the sheets into his fist, and the other is fisted into his mouth, muffling his sounds.

Arin glances up after noticing the muffled sounds and narrows his eyes. His mouth pops off of Dan's cock and he reaches up, pulling on Dan's wrist. Dan relents, letting his hand be pulled away as moans spill from his mouth.

Dan's hand is brought southward. Arin pushes Dan's thighs apart and guides the saliva-slick fingers down to his own taint. "Touch yourself," Arin demands, bending lower to kiss Dan's thighs and then back up to messily mouth at Dan's cock.

Dan's thighs shake as he skims a finger back and forth along his perineum. He lets out a shaky moan, cupping his testicles briefly before moving his fingers down to lightly skate around and over his hole.

The sight is too much for Arin; his hand snakes down and he grasps his own cock. He starts pumping, and his fist hits Dan's thigh. 

Dan glances down his body and is just in time to see the head of Arin's cock brush against his thigh before it's swallowed by Arin's fist once more. Dan feels the wetness left behind and he moans loudly, appreciatively. His thighs part further, his hips buck up to Arin's mouth, and he presses his index finger against his hole, trying to push in. He breaches a second later as Arin gives a particularly hard suck and he gasps, his whole body shuddering.

It's all of a sudden too much for Dan; he pulls his finger out of his hole and taps Arin on the head. 

Arin pops his mouth off Dan's cock a second later, a beatific smile on his face. "What's up, Danny?"

"It's so much, Arin," Dan manages, brushing his hair back from his face. "I just— I needed a second." He takes a few deep breaths, then smiles shyly at Arin. "Okay, I'm good now."

Arin pats Dan's thigh jovially and then grasps his own cock in hand. "Good enough for _ this diiiick _ yet?"

"Oh, my fucking god. _ Arin _ ," Dan admonishes, a blush high on his cheeks. And even though he's embarrassed, he nods. "I'm _ so _ ready for you."

Grinning, Arin bends down to plant another kiss on the head of Dan's dick. He brushes his hand along the inside of one of Dan's thighs to his taint and presses there lightly.

Dan gasps and suddenly words are spilling out of his mouth. "There's lube in the side pocket of my duffel bag."

Arin pauses, his mouth hovering over Dan's cock. "You… you brought your lube with you? Did you plan all of this, Danny?"

"N-no, of course not!" Dan feels lightheaded in the best way as he tries to explain himself. "I thought that if we got separate rooms— I might be able to—" He takes a deep breath. "You know... use the dildo?"

Arin stares Dan down, intense enough that Dan starts to fidget under his gaze. "You mean you'd fuck yourself, Danny?"

Dan bites his lip and nods.

"Well, when have we _ ever _ gotten separate rooms? I think you wanted something like _ this—_" Arin punctuates his words with a stroke along Dan's perineum, and Dan's legs twitch, "—to happen."

Dan is gasping and lightheaded again as he stares down his body at Arin. "Arin, I don't know what to tell you. Would you please just— fuck— stick your dick in me?"

Arin chuckles, giving Dan's cock a little kitten lick —causing Dan to squeak— before getting off of the bed. "You said it was in the pocket of your duffel?"

"Mmhmm!"

Arin rifles through the side duffle bag pocket for the lubricant, still a little flabbergasted over Dan having the lube with him in the hotel room. He finally grasps the small bottle and pulls it out, surprised to see that it's a solid brand. Pleased, he makes his way back over to the bed and kneels next to Dan.

Arin holds the bottle out for Dan to see it. "I see you're treating your little hole right, you big slut."

"_ Arin _!" Dan sputters and hides his suddenly blushing face in his hands. "Holy shit."

"What? It's obviously true." Arin pops the top of the bottle open and squeezes some out onto his fingers. "This is a good brand to use, Danny. You've done your research."

Dan's insides are aflame with embarrassment and desire. "Just… holy shit, Arin."

Arin grasps one of Dan's wrists and pulls it gently away from his face. "If this is too much, let me know, okay?" he tells Dan seriously.

Dan moves his other hand away from his pink face and nods. "I will, Big Cat. Honestly… I think I like being humiliated? But maybe ease up a little for our first time, okay?"

He presses a kiss to Dan's shoulder. "That sounds good, Danny. Now spread your legs for me, baby."

Dan grips the tops of his thighs as he opens his legs a little for Arin; he feels a little exposed now that Arin isn't distracted by sucking his dick. But the way Arin is staring at him is making him feel some type of way, and so he spreads his legs wider —as wide as he can— in invitation.

"Oh, fuck," Arin groans. He pours a little more lube onto his fingers and then caps the bottle and tosses it to the side, still within reach. He grabs an extra pillow and tucks it under Dan's lower back; Dan lifts his hips to help him put it in place. "Are you ready for some fingers, Danny?"

Dan nods, his fingers digging into his thighs in anticipation as he takes a deep breath; then his fingers relax, leaving little indents in his skin as he exhales. He has a little smile on his face, almost shy, as he says to Arin, "Go for it, Big Cat."

Arin palms Dan's thighs and slides his hands down the length of them, in towards his ass. He takes his unlubed fingers and uses them to spread Dan's cheeks apart more. Then Arin presses two lubed fingers against Dan's exposed hole and strokes there gently.

Dan's skin erupts with goosebumps as Arin strokes him, causing his thighs to twitch. "Fucking hell, Arin."

Arin's voice is husky as he answers. "I know, Dan. I know." He bends forward and blows lightly against Dan's hole. It fucking _ twitches _ as Dan whimpers. Arin gasps aloud at the sight and the fire in his veins burns white-hot. "Fuck, I— fuck, Dan, I'm gonna press my fingers in now, okay?"

Dan nods and chews on his bottom lip in anticipation. His gaze is intense as he looks down at Arin and his teasing and stroking fingers. 

Suddenly two of the fingers are erect and are pressing into Dan slowly. Dan makes himself relax, which is quite easy with Arin massaging small circles on his thigh with his unoccupied hand. Dan whimpers and gasps as the fingers fully breach him.

"Still good?" Arin asks.

"Yeah, Arin, I'm _ so _ good." Dan sounds breathless. He lets out a small squeak when Arin scissors his fingers, working him open more. 

Dan is almost completely coming apart, long moans spilling from his lips, a few minutes later. He finally comes to long enough to grab onto Arin's wrist, pausing his movements. "A-Arin. Jesus."

Arin smirks, loving how debauched Dan looks. He's got a mild case of sex hair (that Arin hopes to muss up more later) and his chest is heaving with deep, pleasured breaths. "Yes, Daniel?" Arin asks, punctuating his words with an upward stroke of his fingers. 

"Ohh, f-fuck—" Dan squeezes Arin's wrist tightly as his vision fuzzes around the edges. He tries again, "Fuck— Arin— I need you inside me."

"Thought I already was inside you?" Arin twitches his fingers against Dan's prostate once more and Dan hisses, his cock starting to dribble onto his stomach.

"Jesus Christ, Arin, you know what I mean." He's panting heavily as Arin removes his fingers, dragging them one last time across that sweet spot on the way out. 

Once Arin's fingers are out of him, Dan puffs out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and sags down into the mattress beneath him. He's so keyed up; having Arin's fingers inside of him was so different from his own, so much _ more _ . _ And there's still more to come _, Dan thinks as Arin squirts more lube onto his cock and knee-walks in between his thighs. 

Arin trails his hands up Dan's thighs gently, then grasps his thighs properly and massages his fingers down the wiry muscles, all the way down to his calves. Dan whines at the touches, which turns into a gasp as Arin puts his legs onto his arms and then lifts them into position on top of his shoulders, one foot on each side of his head.

Arin pecks a kiss to one of Dan's calves, trying to distract him as he gets into position. Dan giggles, scrunching up his face in that cute way he does as Arin's mouth tickles him. He wiggles his feet, trying not to move the rest of his body too much. They're exactly where they need to be now; Dan's ass is at the perfect height for Arin, and Arin is in position. 

"Ready, Danny?" Arin asks, voice sweet. His arms are loosely wrapped around Dan's legs, and he drops one arm down to take his dick in hand, ready to guide himself in.

Dan nods, sucking in a breath and holding it in anticipation as he looks down at where their bodies are almost joined, a blush high on his cheeks, spreading down to his chest. 

This look rekindles the fire that has been simmering in Arin all night. He grasps his dick a little tighter, a little firmer in his hand, and then teases the head against Dan's hole in little circles.

The breath Dan had been holding wooshes out of him in one go as he sees and _ feels _ what Arin is doing to him. He lets out a shaky groan, closes his eyes, and lets his head fall back against the pillows, the sight too much for him. "Arin, _ please _," he whimpers, voice cracking.

As much as Arin wants to tease Dan more, see him fall apart, he also knows there will be plenty of time for that later. He stops his teasing, centers the head of his cock on Dan's hole, and presses forward gently. After some initial resistance, the head of Arin's cock finally presses through, and he's finally inside of Dan. 

Arin pauses there. It's so much, and yet not enough. He admires the sight of how the two of them are joined. "Danny, look," he murmurs.

Dan opens his eyes and lifts his head up, and slowly brings his gaze down to where they're joined. He sucks in a breath as he takes in the view, and then Arin is pressing forward slowly but surely. They both let out a groan as Arin bottoms out.

"Holy shit, Big Cat." Dan blinks up at Arin with awe, starstruck. 

Arin nods sagely. "I know, dude."

The way Arin says this cracks Dan up, and suddenly he's cackling, holding on to Arin's arms and wiggling around as best he can with Arin still inside him. "Holy shit," he repeats, this time with a giggle.

Leaning down, Arin goes in for a long overdue kiss. Dan's still grinning, still feeling playful, so he nips lightly at Arin's nose before he returns the kiss. 

He feels Arin smiling against his lips and then feels him back his hips up, sliding almost all the way out before pressing back in, still slow, still careful.

It feels amazing, but it's just _ not enough _ for Dan. He pulls back from the kiss, and Arin drops his mouth down to Dan's neck. "Hey Arin?"

"Mmm?" Arin's mouth is too occupied mouthing at the juncture of Dan's neck to his shoulder to answer properly.

Dan grips Arin's arms tighter as Arin continues his slow thrusts. "You can go faster and harder, if you want?"

Arin comes up from Dan's neck, glancing down at it to check for any accidental hickies. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Dan rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Arin, I've been fucking myself with a dildo for some time now. I'm not going to break." He squeezes down on Arin's cock to punctuate his words as he says, "I need you to _ fuck me _."

Arin groans, feeling Dan's walls close in around him in quick succession. "Fine, you asked for it, Avidan. I wanna see you touching yourself as I do, though."

Dan flashes a quick grin and then snakes a hand down to his dick and fists it.

Arin is momentarily distracted by the sight of Dan touching himself, but then Dan squeezes around him again with a little giggle and Arin is canting his hips forward swiftly, his grip on Dan's legs tightening.

Dan's mouth makes a comical little "o" shape, surprise taking over, and his smile is wiped off of his face as Arin bottoms out in him again. He swipes his hand over the head of his cock, using the precum there to help him fuck his fist better.

Arin sees Dan do this, and suddenly he's fucking into Dan with ferocity. His wide hips force Dan's thighs apart more, and Dan is stuck like that. His thighs start to shake and burn with the effort of keeping them open, and it hurts so good. They're both moaning and panting as their skin slaps together in the quiet room.

And then Arin tilts his hips to change the angle and his cock brushes past that spot inside of Dan and Dan is seeing stars again. His breath catches in the middle of a moan and Arin notices. "Yeah?" he asks.

Dan nods frantically, his eyes squeezing shut as Arin brushes past the spot again. "Yeah," he croaks out, his hand a blur as he jerks his cock. "Right there."

Arin keeps the angle and continues plowing into Dan. At this rate, he's not going to last long, and by the moans spilling out of Dan's mouth, the debauched state he's in, Arin doesn't think Dan is going to last, either. "Dan—"

Dan cracks his eyes open and glances at Arin. "Oh fuck, Arin. Oh fuck. You, too?"

Arin nods, a shaky moan escaping him. "Yeah, Danny. Me too."

Dan groans and tilts his head back, but keeps his eyes on Arin. "I wanna watch you as you cum, Big Cat," he flirts. He squeezes around Arin one more time and twists his cock in a particularly nice way as Arin slides past his prostate again, and suddenly he shouts, orgasming hard. The first pulse shoots across his abdomen. Then there's a second, weaker pulse that causes Dan to moan as he twists his thumb one more time around the glans. The cum dribbles down his hand slowly.

Arin watches as Dan comes apart beneath him and feels his hole flutter around his cock and it's just too much. He grits his teeth and plows into Dan once, twice more, and then he's flooding Dan's passage with his cum, his dick pulsing.

Dan feels Arin cum inside him and moans along with him. His hips are still gyrating, milking every drop out of Arin.

Suddenly it's too much for Arin. "Oh fuck, fuck, _ fuck _," he swears, too sensitive. He pulls out slowly, hissing, and then watches as the cum slowly spills out of Dan's stretched hole. "Um… Holy shit, Dan."

"Fucking— right? I kind of love it." Dan's watching the cum too, craning his neck down to do so. "You fucking annihilated me, Arin." 

"Good. You fucking deserved it." Arin flops onto his back next to Dan and grabs his hand to hold, then watches as Dan lifts his other hand to his stomach. He drags two of his fingers through the puddle of cooling cum and then lifts them to his mouth. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Making muffins, Arin, what does it look like I'm doing?" He sticks his tongue out into a point and jabs it against the cummy fingers, then pulls it back into his mouth. He smacks his lips as the taste hits him. "Mmm. Not great, but not terrible, either." Emboldened, he opens his mouth wide enough to stick the two fingers into his mouth and suckles them clean. "I could get used to that, honestly."

Arin stares at him. "Yeah?" he manages to croak.

"Yeah," Dan answers, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "I could use a shower, though. Don't wanna lick _ all _ of that up, frankly."

Dan sobers as Arin brings the hand he's been holding up to his mouth. He kisses each of the fingers individually, then opens up their hands and kisses Dan's palm.

The butterflies are back with a vengeance as Arin says, "Not to get all sappy or anything, Dan, but... I think I love you? In a gay way?"

Dan's face breaks out into a beatific smile. "I think I love you, too, Arin. Definitely in a gay way."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> HUGE shout out and kisses and everything to JennaLee, who I had sent a rough idea of this to, who then said something along the lines of, "Why don't you turn this into a fic?"!
> 
> It's my first time writing smut in awhile; I hope you like it.
> 
> Title is from Def Leppard's Photograph, covered by Ninja Sex Party.


End file.
